


An obvious attraction to the path that meets resistance.

by dddaehyun



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Fem!Daehyun, Fem!Himchan, Genderbending, inludes a bit of les!HimDae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddaehyun/pseuds/dddaehyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongup is head over heels, Daehyun is adorably oblivious (or maybe she's not?), Yongguk swerves between protective brother and best friend and Himchan makes the best out of what she can get her hands on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An obvious attraction to the path that meets resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more DaeJong. ♥

Daehyun has everything Jongup has ever been looking for in a girl. She's slender but curvy in all the right places, slim shoulders, full breasts, a narrow waist and a cute round butt followed by seemingly endless legs. She's shorter than him by a good head and her face is the most beautiful of all faces Jongup ever laid eyes on. No man would be able to resist those large, brown doe eyes or her full, plump lips, preferably covered in glossy red lipstick that matches just perfectly with her long, chocolate brown locks. Adding to the flawless looks of the younger girl, she's also clever, witty and caring and Jongup finds himself watching her from across the cafeteria on more than one occasion.

 

Unfortunately, there are a few tiny, but very bothersome problems that constantly keep him from walking over and asking her out right away because he might be quiet, but he's not actually shy. However, there's the fact that cute little Daehyun is two years below him, a sophomore who's still enjoying the college life while he's already busy with preparing for his senior year exams. Even though he's mostly just slacking, all drive to excel long gone, and only in Daehyun's vicinity does he try to look better and more successful than he actually is. Because unlike him, Daehyun is someone who picks up trash wherever she sees it, who helps old people over the street, who does voluntary work at the local animal shelter and sometimes tutors some of her classmates whenever they need help. She's not someone to seek being in the center of attention, at least something they have in common, but there's literally no one who could dislike her, with her kind personality and stunning looks. The girls love her, the guys worship her and all among that endless attention she's getting from all sides there's boring little Jongup who doesn't give himself the slightest chance for her to even notice him at all. Despite the obvious advantage he would (technically) have.

 

Because oh yeah, she's also his best friend's little sister, apparently.

 

 

 

"If you even so much as think about putting your hands on her I will castrate you, Jongup."

 

Yongguk's dark threat snaps him out of his daydreams again and he quickly shifts his eyes from where they had been locked on Daehyun's backside where she was leaning over a table, eagerly explaining something to one of her classmates. With guilt written on his face Jongup turns back to his friend, focusing on his meal instead.

 

"Sorry... I swear I'm trying to get over it, but..."

 

"No no no, don't start again, please," Yongguk whines, defensively forming an X with his arms. "The last time you talked about the sex appeal of my little sister was already gross enough, thank you very much."

 

"You're a terrible friend, you know that?" Jongup grumbles and the older gives him a wide smirk.

 

"Yeah, but I'm an awesome older brother."

 

"I hate you."

 

Yongguk laughs and Jongup can't help but smile because eventually, he really doesn't hate the older. Being the same age, only a few months apart, they've been best friends ever since they could remember and how does the saying go, bros before hoes? (Okay, Yongguk would definitely kill him if he heard that he just called his little sister a hoe...) Shaking his head, Jongup focuses on reality again, following his friend when lunch break is almost over and they have to get back to class. They're talking about meeting up at Yongguk's place when a sweet voice suddenly interrupts them.

 

"Yonggukkie!"

 

Both boys stop in their track and turn around, Jongup mostly because he tends to follow his best friend's actions subconsciously, and suddenly the older of the two finds himself with an armful of petite girl, slim arms draped around his neck as she presses a kiss to his cheek that leaves a red, lip-shaped stain. A few heads turn at the display of love between siblings and Yongguk smiles.

 

"Dae, careful~ Is there something you wanted?" he asks and the girl nods while Jongup lingers behind his friend's left side, watching quietly.

 

"You'll be home today, right?" A nod. "I have a chemistry test coming up and you're some kind of genius so could you help me a bit? Pretty pretty pretty please~"

 

"Sure, do you want me to drive you back home later? I can wait until your classes are over too."

 

"Oh, you're the best, thank you!" Daehyun smiles, full lips stretching beautifully over pearly white teeth before her large eyes suddenly shift over to Jongup and the boy could've sworn her smile got a bit brighter (hey, boys can dream). "See you later, you too, Jonguppie~"

 

Without a further word, the girl bounces off to her group of friends, a small cluster of colorful skirts and jeans and shirts, long hair and pony tails and cute giggles and Jongup sighs dreamily.

 

"No girl shines brighter than her, your sister is an angel..."

 

Yongguk wordlessly smacks him up the back of his head (not playfully but so that it really hurts like a bitch) before proceeding his walk to class.

 

 

 

Jongup spends a good thirty minutes walking half around Yongguk's old car while trying to figure out the coolest position for him to stand in while waiting for Daehyun to come from her last class. His older friend watches him, mildly amused but for now he seems to have decided to let the lovesick idiot be (... his words) and instead watch how he makes a fool out of himself. The younger just grits his teeth, crossing his arms and leaning against the passenger side of the car, putting on his coolest expression just when he sees the girl of his dreams in the crowds of students eagerly leaving the building. This time she's alone, bag over her shoulder and a pink cellphone in her hand, a small white bunny plushie dangling off the device.

 

As soon as she spots her brother and his friend by the car she tucks the phone into the back pocket of her jeans shorts and hurries over, all wide smiles.

 

"Hey guys!"

 

"Hey princess," Jongup replies and out of the corner of his eyes he can see a muscle twitch in Yongguk's jaw but then he focuses back on Daehyun's surprised expression, wide eyes blinking in wonder, so he quickly continues. "Let's get you home to learn for that chemistry test, hm? I can help you there too, by the way."

 

(Holy fuck what, where is this shit coming from and why was he saying it out loud?!)

 

"You don't know shit about chemistry if it wasn't for me, Jongup," Yongguk scoffs and shoves the younger aside to open the passenger side for his sister.

 

Daehyun chuckles and shakes her pretty head as she gets into the car without a further word, eyes already on her phone again.

 

 

 

Jongup is shifting excitedly during the whole car ride to Yongguk's house. Like a gentleman he offered the passenger seat to Daehyun, and maybe he stared at her perfect legs a bit longer than necessary before closing the door and getting into the backseat behind Yongguk who's driving, so that across the small space of the car he can have a perfect view of Daehyun's pretty side profile, full red lips moving as she chats happily with her brother. Admittedly, Jongup doesn't pay much attention to what was being said because come on, he's in the same car as his middle school crush, basically breathing the same air and he would only have to stretch his arm out to be able to touch her smooth shoulder. Not that he would dare, but still. Hypothetically.

 

Once Yongguk parks his car in his street and gets out, Jongup rushes to be out of the car before Daehyun just so that he can smoothly open her door for her. She smiles up at him and thanks him softly but before he can give a cool reply (he had one prepared, really) she's turning away already to walk up to the house. Behind him, he can hear Yongguk's amused snort.

 

"You're really head over heels, aren't you?" he chuckles and Jongup gives him a small glare as they follow Daehyun into the house.

 

"I've been telling you for year, are you deaf? She's perfect... if you just gave me a chance and maybe helped me a bit..."

 

Yongguk makes a face and shakes his head, his voice light as he leads the way to his room, and Jongup already knows his next words by heart. They annoy him just the same every time he has to hear them.

 

"Yeah, nah. I want her to date a real man, kiddo~"

 

 

 

He ends up quietly lurking on Yongguk's couch, pretending to type on his phone while his best friend and his crush are sitting on the floor in front of him, papers and chemistry books spread out in the space between him and Daehyun eagerly soaks up every bit of information her brother gives her. It's kind of endearing, the oh-so-cool-and-gangster-ish Bang Yongguk in his baggy clothes and snapback, teaching his younger sister the correct atomic masses of radioactive elements. Jongup chuckles quietly to himself before his eyes shift over to Daehyun and he can't help but sigh softly.

 

He knows Yongguk is just really protective of his little sister, which is understandable considering how many, sometimes very shady guys have been trying to get into her pants so far. She did date a few boys in the past, it wasn't like Yongguk kept her locked away without a will of her own, but each and every time it eventually ended with her curled up crying into his shoulder while they ate pop corn and watched terrible chick flicks at three in the morning after another rude breakup via text message. After a while, Yongguk became wary of any guys trying to date his sister and even though he still lets her lead her own life and make her own decisions, he always tries to keep her out of harm's way as best as possible.

 

Jongup knows that his best friend trusts him not to be a total dick with his sister but he also understands why the older doesn't want them to date, even though he always puts it in playful words. They've known each other since they played tag together in kindergarten and ever since, they've been inseparable. In conclusion, Yongguk knows literally everything about him, his strengths... and his weaknesses. Jongup knows that Yongguk doesn't think of him as a bad person, but Jongup himself had been kind of a coward a few times, breaking up with a girl through a message or phone call and that was really something Yongguk couldn't stand. In addition, Jongup wasn't one to stick with one hobby, quickly losing interest before wanting to try out something new and thrilling. Jongup would never in his life treat Daehyun that way but he can understand that as her older brother, Yongguk is worried.

 

A book slamming shut snaps him out of his thoughts and he almost drops his phone, looking up in time to see Daehyun getting up from the floor, stretching a bit to get life back into her legs after sitting in the same position for so long. Jongup watches quietly, eyes trained on long slender legs in teasingly short jeans shorts, smooth, tan thighs and white sneakers and then Daehyun's loose shirt rides up a bit when she stretches and exposes a sliver of her flat stomach. Jongup lets out a small whine and drops his face into the mattress. He hears a deep chuckle and when he looks up, he can just catch Daehyun leaving the room again and with a sigh he turn to Yongguk who was collecting his books.

 

"So how about some games?" the older asks, voice calm. "I unlocked this really cool level and I'm sure it'd be more fun together."

 

"I hope you can deal with me kicking your ass" Jongup grins and Yongguk laughs, turning on his tv and tossing a controller into the younger's lap when he sits up.

 

"Listen to you, remember that even my sister can kick your ass?"

 

"Well, she's scarily good at racing games, okay, even you don't stand a chance."

 

Yongguk laughs and they settle on the floor with their back leaning against the older boy's couch, focusing on the starting screen of the game without a problem. Jongup simply pushes his earlier thoughts aside, in the end Yongguk is his best friend and he would never hold it against him that he was trying to protect his sister. However, he also wasn't going to give up his quest to win Daehyun's heart. Even if he doesn't have her brother's approval, if she made the decision herself there would be nothing the older could do about it.

 

 

 

With his parents both working late shifts Jongup ends up staying for dinner with the Bang family again, the cozy house already a second home to him, the tree house in the backyard still a favorite hiding place. He helps Yongguk's mom with cooking (and keeps up a calm facade when he cuts his finger even though it actually hurt a lot, but he wasn't going to be a pussy in front of Daehyun) and later he sets the table with Yongguk while Daehyun skips around them, eagerly telling her parents all about today's day and the upcoming chemistry test.

 

Jongup really enjoys being with the Bang family and while he loves his own parents very much, he often prefers the relaxed atmosphere here more than the constant rushing of his own home. With both parents in high, busy positions family life has to fit into small time frames. All the more of a reason for Jongup to get himself a cute better half because sometimes just hanging out with Yongguk simply isn't enough, as much as he loves his best friend. A woman in his life, that's what he wants.

 

And he knows who he wants, he had known ever since middle school when he saw Daehyun by the school gates in his pretty summer dress, the wind playing in her long hair. That was the image that had been burned into his mind for eternity and with every year Daehyun just grew up prettier and prettier until all of Jongup's thoughts of dating revolved around her. He isn't unpopular, together with Yongguk he's a celebrated member of the football club and quite a handful of girls asked him out so far but he always turns them down because there was always even the slightest chance that Daehyun would be ready to date him and he wouldn't dare to let such a chance pass while being with another girl, because he knows that Daehyun wasn't a homewrecker and would never get into the way of another relationship.

 

And right now all signs seem perfect because Jongup is single and he knows that so is Daehyun and if he can finally, somehow, get the girl of his dreams to be his he really couldn't be happier. Besides... getting the real deal must definitely a thousand times better than jerking off in his room to sometimes embarrassingly perverted fantasies of the younger girl but hey, it's been him and his hand for a terribly long time now and he had every right to be sexually frustrated, especially with a girl like Daehyun.

 

Hell, she might have the personality and the smile of an angel but her whole body basically screamed sex which made it just harder for Jongup to hold back his desires.

 

Harder, hah. Insert frustrated whining here.

 

 

 

"I've been thinking about asking Himchan out for Mid Summer Night" Yongguk tells him a few days later as they laze in swim trunks by the river, letting the hot sun burn down on them.

 

Jongup turns his head and tips his sunglasses down a bit to be able to look at his best friend, one eyebrow raised in question. Himchan was nice and all, but a bit...

 

"Isn't she kind of a slut, though?" he questions and watches how Yongguk's expression hardens.

 

"So? She's funny, clever, hot as hell and enjoys sex, what more could I ask for?"

 

"Oh, I don't know, a personality that can't be wiped off with a wet towel?"

 

"Dude," Yongguk rolls his eyes and pushes his sunglasses up again. "This is why I don't let you date my sister, you know."

 

"What?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Jongup sits up next to his friend, taking off his sunglasses to look at him properly and the older follows, his expression still as serious as before. Well fuck. An annoyed Yongguk was a very uncomfortable Yongguk.

 

"What's your problem now?" Jongup asks in surprise and Yongguk shrugs.

 

"You're a great guy and my best friend and all, but you can be really superficial sometimes. You would probably talk about Daehyun just the same if it wasn't for the crush you have on her."

 

The younger gapes at his friend for a moment, stunned by what he just heard. Sure, okay, what he said about Himchan wasn't the nicest thing to say, especially about a girl he never personally talked to before, but he heard rumors and there's always a bit of truth in there, right? Nonetheless, he really doesn't want to fight with his friend so he raises his hands slightly in surrender.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for saying that," he starts, and Yongguk nods. "I just heard some things and you always said you're looking for a kind of girl that's more down to earth and humble and all that... stuff. Sort of like your sister."

 

"Maybe the realization that I'm about to date a girl that's like my sister made me change my mind in this aspect."

 

Yongguk's dry words make Jongup smile and he knows they're on good terms with each other again. Bros before hoes. (Sorry Himchan.) In the end, Jongup would let his best friend make his own decisions too, he had just been surprised. And maybe Himchan was actually a nice girl, behind her... well, bright and slutty facade. He really wasn't one to judge, now that he thought about it.

 

"So you're gonna ask Himchan out? How do you know she's not already occupied with someone else, she's freakishly popular."

 

"Well..." Yongguk suddenly smirks, waving his phone at the younger. "Because I'm the only guy she gave her number to."

 

Jongup narrows his eyes and crosses his arms.

 

"You know I want to take Daehyun to Mid Summer Night and you still won't let me have her number. You're lucky I respect you enough to not ask other people to get it."

 

"Hey," Yongguk chuckles deeply, flopping back down on the sand and putting his sunglasses back on with a smile, not looking at the younger anymore. "I love my sister and I'm not going to let anything hurt her if I can avoid it. But... if you really prove yourself worthy and manage to vow her, I might give you guys my blessing."

 

A sudden, incredibly bright smile spreads on Jongup's face when he hears these unexpected words coming from his friend (only over my dead body, that's what Yongguk said not too long ago), and then he drops down next to him too to enjoy more of the warm sunlight.

 

In his head he was already working out a plan to capture Daehyun's heart.

 

 

 

Surprisingly, Jongup gets an excellent chance to get closer to Daehyun right on Monday, when Yongguk is busy with tutoring some of their own classmates for chemistry (seems to run in the family, eh) and Jongup has to walk home on his own. He's just approaching the school gates after his classes end when he sees something that leaves his breath stuck in his throat because damn.

 

Daehyun is standing by the gates, donned in a pretty summer dress, high heels and her bag slung over her shoulder, phone in her hands as she was texting someone. It immediately reminds Jongup of that day in middle school, even the damn wind is playing in her long hair!, and without a second thought he approaches her quickly before anyone else can. He saw her first, before any of these stupid college kids and she was his, and his only. Okay, maybe he's a bit possessive over Daehyun but who wouldn't be? She's perfect in every way.

 

"Hey Daehyun" he says as smoothly and nonchalantly as somehow possible, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets to look cooler.

 

Daehyun looks up in surprise but then her eyes brighten up and she flashes a beautiful smile that has Jongup weak in the knees and if he could he would kiss her full lips right in that moment but he holds back (for now), only returning the smile.

 

"Jonguppie! Did you see my brother, maybe? I've been waiting for him."

 

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He's tutoring today and won't be home for a few hours."

 

"Ah, really? I guess I have to walk then..."

 

The younger girl's expression falls a bit and she pouts, stuffing her phone into her bag with a small huff before glancing around the street. Jongup blinks when she moves to turn away and reaches out quickly, catching her slender wrist and pulling her back before she can leave. He smiles when she turns back to him in question, and applauds himself for talking to Yongguk the night before, being told that he would have to get home on his own.

 

"I took my bike today," he states, stubbornly not letting go of Daehyun's wrist and hoping the girl wouldn't mind. "It's not a comfortable car but I can take you home if you want?"

 

"Really?" Daehyun's sad expression immediately morphs into a bright one again and she nods. "That would be really great, Jonguppie! Thank you."

 

"Oh, no problem, it's an honor, really."

 

Jongup thinks that that came out really smooth and cool and he smiles to himself as he leads Daehyun over to his bike. It seems he had been preparing for exactly this moment because not too long ago, when he brought his beloved motor bike to its annual checkup he also bought a sleek black second helmet to add to his own one that's covered in toxic green flames, and now he can casually pull it out and hand it to Daehyun.

 

"Oh, thanks."

 

"Hey, wouldn't want such a pretty head to get hurt, right?"

 

"I hope you drive well enough to not get us into a dangerous situation in the first place" Daehyun replies with a playful smile.

 

She nudges her fist against Jongup's shoulder and he laughs lightly, putting on his helmet. Okay yeah, he was smitten. Incredibly so.

 

"I'll try my best, princess~"

 

He readies the engine (and maybe lets it roar up a bit for show), then he climbs on the bike and motions for Daehyun to sit behind him. He can hear her giggling softly, then petite hands hold onto his shoulders and the next second her slim body is pressing up against his back and holy shit! are those boobs? Jongup swallows and tries to hide a grin. Yep, definitely boobs, pressed nice and squishy against his upper back. Way to fuel his imagination, this is going to be perfect for later tonight, really.

 

Gently, he takes Daehyun's hands off his shoulders and instead loops her arms around his waist and tells her to hold on tightly, secretly hoping that maybe she could feel a bit of the abs he's been working on lately. They're looking quite nice already, he has to admit (and Yongguk is always a bit jealous at how easily his body tones up, heh). He feels Daehyun resting her chin on his shoulder and she actually even shifts a bit closer as soon as he starts driving out of the parking lot and onto the familiar streets to Yongguk's house.

 

It's no use talking over the noise of the wind and the traffic, so Jongup concentrates on Daehyun's body against his own and on driving as cooly and smoothly as possible while of course paying attention to all traffic laws, stopping at every red light and even letting all old people and other cars cross before him. With a girl like Daehyun it's always useful to put on such a good impression and Jongup had been wanting to better his behavior anyways.

 

As soon as he stops the bike in front of Yongguk's house he can feel his own unwillingness to let Daehyun pull away from him but he can't think of anything to make her stay so he lets her climb off the bike, himself only pulling off his own helmet and tucking it in his lap as he looks at her, watching in awe how she shakes her long hair and then combs it back with her fingers, flashing a cute smile when she hands back the helmet.

 

"Thanks for the ride, Jongup," she sways a bit on her feet and Jongup clears his throat, casually waving it off.

 

A moment of silence falls and he watches her bite down on her lower lip. Suddenly he's again reminded that despite his infatuation and despite her being his best friend's sister, they're actually not really friends, still barely knowing each other. Jongup would love to change that, though. Now or never?

 

"Hey, um..." Daehyun cutely tilts her head when he addresses her again and he twists the black and green helmet in his hands before carefully tugging his cellphone out of his pocket. "You know, if you ever want to hang out without that brother of yours, you can always give me a call."

 

For a moment, Daehyun remains silent, bright, intelligent eyes scanning Jongup's face as if to determine his honest intentions, but despite all dreams and juvenile sexual fantasies, he's actually really just hoping to share a coffee sometime, nothing over the top, but still sort of like a little date, especially now when it's the middle of summer and the weather is warmer and better than it has been in years. Then the younger girl flashes a sweet smile, both hands on the strap of her bag.

 

"Are you trying to ask me out right now?"

 

"I'm... not trying to, I am asking you out, Daehyun."

 

Even Jongup feels surprised by how smoothly and nonchalantly his reply comes over his lips and the next second there's a beautiful light pink dusting over Daehyun's round cheeks and she giggles softly, rolling her full lower lip between her teeth.

 

"Then… I guess I'm gonna agree" she replies and Jongup can feel colorful fireworks sparking brightly in his brain when she smiles wider.

 

"Really? I mean… really really?"

 

"Of course. You're a great guy."

 

Daehyun giggles softly, half behind her hand and it takes Jongup everything not to pull her close and kiss her with all his might. Instead he clears his throat, trying to sound calm despite his inner turmoil of happiness and excitement.

 

"How about I pick you up here on friday after classes?" he suggests and Daehyun nods her head.

 

"Sounds perfect, Jongup," she twists a strand of long hair between her fingers, still blushing faintly before motioning back to the house. "So, I should get going, dad's home… See you on friday?"

 

"Yeah, see you on friday, Daehyunnie~"

 

Jongup waves and waits until the younger girl has disappeared into the house before putting his helmet back on and starting up his engine, driving away with a giddy grin on his face.

 

 

 

A few hours later Yongguk just slipped out of his second sneaker when he feels slim arms hugging him from behind and a soft voice can be heard.

 

"Yongguk~ Can we talk?"

 

The young man turns around and ruffles Daehyun's hair a bit, getting a disapproving whine in return as she tries to smooth down the mess. Yongguk smiles down at her. He could never understand siblings who don't get along with each other, he would do literally everything for his cute little sister.

 

"Sure, did something happen?"

 

"Well, um…" Yongguk immediately stops in the hallway on their way to Daehyun's room, turning to her with a curious expression when the younger hesitates with her words.

 

"Dae, I swear, if Hyunsoo is bugging you again I'm personally going to gut him."

 

"No no no, not Hyunsoo! No… um, Jongup, he—"

 

"Jongup?" Yongguk immediately sits the girl down on her bed, seating himself on her chair. "What did that idiot do now, if he's annoying you…"

 

"No…" Daehyun smiles softly, brushing her hair behind her ear. "He… asked me out for next friday."

 

"Mid Summer Night is next— oh wow."

 

For a moment Yongguk is too surprised to actually be worried or protective or anything of that sort. Even after his last talk with Jongup about the idea of him dating Daehyun, he still didn't believe his best friend would actually go through with the whole deal. He's been a coward for so long.

 

"I know, right?" Daehyun hums, fumbling at the seam of her shirt. "And I… I mean he's nice and cute and I'd really like to get to know him better."

 

"Oh god, you talk just like him" Yongguk groans and Daehyun's eyes widen. "I mean—"

 

"You knew it?! You knew he was going to ask me and you didn't warn me?"

 

"Why warn you? You didn't say no, right?"

 

Yongguk suddenly sits up straighter, his expression morphing into one that's a lot more serious and darker. If Daehyun actually said no, Jongup would be completely devastated right now, most probably even in tears even if he's usually a strong guy. To his relief, his younger sister just shakes her head.

 

"I said yes, of course."

 

"Of course?" Yongguk prods, curious now, and Daehyun squirms a bit, fumbling with a strand of her long hair again.

 

"Yongguk, can I tell you something? Something... big."

 

"Something big?" the older doesn't hesitate to nod his head.

 

Daehyun shifts around a bit more until she's properly facing her brother, one leg pulled up on the bed with her foot tugged under her other thigh over the edge of the bed. Yongguk watches how she places her hands on her thighs and chews on her glossy lower lip as if to gather her mind first before starting to speak.

 

"I... think I like him. Like, really."

 

"..."

 

"Jongup, I mean."

 

"Y-Yes, I know," Yongguk nods again and then a soft smile plays around Daehyun's lips as she glances over to the brightly lit window of her room.

 

"I just... he's really cute, and... I mean, yeah, we didn't have much to do with each other yet but I always thought he's really cool and handsome and his jokes are funny and lately I've been talking to him sometimes and he's always so polite and nice and sometimes a bit incoherent, and then earlier he gave me a ride home and—"

 

"Wait, he gave you a ride home? On his bike?!"

 

"I—"

 

"That thing is dangerous, Dae! I told you I don't want to see you on a fucking motor bike!"

 

After Yongguk's sudden outbreak, the sunny room falls scarily silent and as Daehyun just stares at him with wide, mildly frightened eyes, Yongguk realizes what he just did. However, just when he opens his mouth to apologize for being stupid (again), the younger girl gets up from her bed, stiffly grabbing her bag and her keys. She doesn't turn around as she leaves the room without saying a word, but she does slam the front door and Yongguk winces.

 

They hardly ever get loud with each other, and right now he understands that he took it a bit too far. He knows that Jongup is an excellent biker and that Dake (what a ridiculous name for a motor bike, though) is a very sturdy machine in pristine condition, not some dangerous, amateurishly pimped out pile of junk. It's most likely just as safe for Daehyun to drive home on Jongup's bike than it is for her to walk home right next to the busy multi-lane road leading to their house. He certainly overreacted just now.

 

With a deep sigh, he leaves Daehyun's white and yellow and green and pink room and finds his own, picking up his cellphone and speed-dialing number one in hopes of his little sister picking up like the responsible girl she is.

 

"Yongguk, I left because I don't want to talk..."

 

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, hear me out, okay?"

 

"..." Silence follows for a few moments and Yongguk can hear the sound of cars and a dog barking before Daehyun's soft voice returns. "Okay. Look, I'm sorry for letting him take me home but I forgot that you're tutoring and I really didn't want to walk all the way and—"

 

"Hey, I shouldn't have reacted like that," Yongguk interrupts quickly, smiling slightly to himself. "If Jongup is going to be your knight in shining armor on his steel stallion, then I will accept that."

 

"Yongguk... that sounds like you're talking about a lot more than just riding his bike" Daehyun giggles. "Maybe you're talking about me riding another stallion?"

 

"... you talk like the fucking devil behind that angelic face of yours, you know that?"

 

Daehyun's laughter sounds high and sweet even through the mild static of the phone and Yongguk shakes his head with a smile. No one ever believes him when he states that his younger sister has a dark side too, everyone just sees the sweet, innocent, cute little Bang Daehyun who's the purest girl in town. So far, only Yongguk knows that she's a girl like any other, maybe a bit more on the sweet and pure side due to her bubbly, happy character, but still with a dirty mind and a great awareness of sexuality... Okay, this is exactly what he didn't want to talk about with Jongup the day before. (His own sister, gross, gross, gross.)

 

"Yongguk... can I come back in?" Daehyun suddenly asks with a sweeter voice that sounds somewhat less distorted from the static and Yongguk blinks before turning to the door to his room and lowering his phone.

 

His little sister is already standing in his doorframe, smiling and looking beautiful and petite as always and once again Yongguk feels the overwhelming urge to wrap her up in bubble wrap and stuff her in his pocket to keep all the dangers of the world away from her.

 

Even though they're only two years apart, Yongguk has always been the strong older brother for Daehyun, a hand to hold and a shoulder to lean on. Constantly growing up to be more mature than other kids his age, and with both parents working full time, the older was always the one who protected her, from kindergarten up until college, up until this very day. He was the one kissing her scraped knees, he had tea parties with her and all her plushies (and his tigger, but that's a secret only Jongup knows about). He stood by her side on her first day of elementary school, of middle school and even of high school and college. He let her braid his hair when he was a rebellious teenager who didn't want to cut it and each year on her birthday he lets her paint his pinky nail (no, that's not pink, that's... light crimson. It's called fashion, okay). He endured weird pop boy bands and wardrobe disasters and helped her through every night spent cursing, moping or crying, for whatever reason there was. Yongguk knows he'll keep doing all these things for her, even if she really gets a boyfriend.

 

"You know..." he smiles and rubs at the back of his neck. "If he'll be your knight I'll expect to at least be your squire."

 

The younger girl smiles, bright teeth and brighter eyes before she closes the distance between them and wraps her arms around Yongguk's middle. Even though she grew up over the years, she still looks just as tiny when she rests her chin against his sternum, beaming up at him.

 

"But Yongguk... I told you when we were kids, right? You'll always be my king."

 

 

 

"Moon. Fucking. Jongup!"

 

Jongup almost falls off his sofa when Yongguk suddenly barges into his room and the next second he finds himself half pinned into the soft cushions by the taller male who's currently glaring down at him with eyes that seem to scream murder. Jongup swallows thickly and tries to smile.

 

"Uh, h-hi Yongguk... nice, um, nice shirt, can I get you a drink? A sandwich? Anything that gives me an excuse to leave your immediate proximity?"

 

"We have to talk" Yongguk just states gruffly, not amused by Jongup's antics this time.

 

Instead he pushes himself up again and sits down next to the younger, dragging him around so that they're facing each other. Jongup's expression is almost comically stuck somewhere between worry, fear and something that looks suspiciously like guilt.

 

"Yongguk, if this is about Daeh—"

 

"Yes, this is very much about Daehyun," he replies and it's somewhat impressive how easily Jongup's impression can turn mature and serious again. "Jongup, you have to listen very closely, got it?"

 

"I got it."

 

"Or else I will gut you like a fish."

 

"I... got that too..."

 

Yongguk inhales a deep breath and settles his mind for a moment because in the end he really just wants happiness for the people he cares for. Daehyun is his little sister, his princess and he loves her more than he loves himself. And Jongup is his best friend since they sat in a sand box together, they're basically joined by the hips, teasing other kids, cheating on tests, getting into fist fights, talking about music, movies, crushes, playing sports, skipping classes, trying their first cigarette (and hating it), sneaking out at night, playing video games and going on trips, everything together. And right now they're both kind of blind idiots in love (Jongup more than Daehyun though, mostly because Jongup is an idiot in general) and so he's got to be the mature one to keep things straight and in harmony.

 

"Jongup, you have to understand that she's my little sister. She's the person I care about the most and I will always want to protect her. She's my princess and I love her and everytime some filthy guy hurt her feelings and break her heart I've grown more and more wary of seeing her date anyone again. You understand that?"

 

"Of course. I'd feel the same, probably..."

 

"Yeah. So this whole crush thing you have going on her..." Yongguk sighs and leans back a bit. "Naturally it worries me, because I know you're a dumb little shit who doesn't know where he can stick his head and where not."

 

"Hey!"

 

Yongguk laughs and immediately there's a smile on Jongup's face when the mood lightens up a bit. The older clears his throat to get his seriousness back.

 

"But I also know that out of all guys I know, I really know you and somewhere inside that thick skull of yours there's a nice and honest guy. I've seen your sincere side before, and it's reassuring."

 

"That's... actually really flattering. Are you sure it's not you wanting to date me?" Jongup jokes and Yongguk's eyebrow twitches.

 

"Jongup, you're not tipping the scale in your favor..."

 

"Oh sh— right, sorry. I'm quiet."

 

"In short, what I'm trying to tell you here... Daehyun likes you. She really does, for some reason she knows you're actually a nice guy even though she only ever saw the stuttering, smitten idiot. So I won't stand in the way if you two really want to date, you'll have my support and all that jazz. As long as Daehyun is happy I couldn't ask for anything else, you know?"

 

"She... she likes me?"

 

"..." Yongguk narrows his eyes at the younger who's currently beaming up at him. "You didn't hear anything I said after that, didn't you?"

 

"Yongguk, she seriously likes me?!"

 

All of a sudden Jongup is up from the sofa and excitedly bouncing around his room, all the way back down from the serious man to the overgrown puppy Yongguk knows. It's somewhat endearing and he smiles and nods slightly.

 

"Yeah, my sister actually likes your dumb ass... for some damn reason."

 

"Yongguk, that's really... wow. So it's really okay if I take her out on friday? Like, on a date? For real?"

 

"Yes, for real, you idiot" Yongguk grins and motions for the younger to come closer. "Now come her for a second."

 

A bit cautiously but still too giddy to really worry, Jongup walks over to him and once again he finds himself pinned somewhere by the older, this time against his drawer. Yongguk's face is dead serious again and it immediately cools down Jongup's excited mood.

 

"Yongguk...?"

 

"One last thing, Jonguppie... If you even so much as harm a hair on her head, I will make you suffer. Anything you do to her, I will do to you twice as bad."

 

"... you know that's kinda gross."

 

"... one days a bad guy will point a gun at you and your famous last words will be one of your stupid remarks, Jongup."

 

"I have the bad feeling that bad guy will be you."

 

"That's a very accurate feeling you have there."

 

"Okay, I will worship and protect Daehyun more than I worshipped and protected those Pokémon trading cards I still have— I mean had in middle school."

 

"You almost drowned Wonhyuk in a toilet when he touched— oh. Yes, that's a good deal."

 

"Knew it."

 

A bit later and they're comfortably settled on Jongup's sofa again, mindlessly racing through levels of a new console game Jongup bought when Yongguk suddenly speaks up more quietly again, over the noise of screeching tires and explosions in the background.

 

"You know, I mean it. Daehyun deserves all the happiness there is. Don't hurt her, okay?"

 

"Yongguk..." the younger sighs with a small smile, pausing the game and lowering his controller to look at his best friend. "I think she's my soulmate. She's perfect in every aspect and whenever one of her ex boyfriends broke her heart, I just wanted to go and break their stupid necks. I won't ever hurt her, I really love her."

 

The older smiles lightly and nods, leaning back more comfortably as he unpauses the game and uses Jongup's short moment of distraction to pass him by and take the lead.

 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> mORE D A E J O N G ♥♥


End file.
